For You
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Just a little one shot for 'stuckbeingrachel', I know, it's getting weird. But she's just so awesome, anyway: A little one shot of Jerome and Mara, back for the new term of Anubis. No spoilers read and review! x


**For 'stuckbeingrachel' Sorry, we're kinda playing story tennis, and her serves are just a bit better than mine, so I really have to keep running.**

'**stuckbeingrachel' you are awesome, advice on braces, always reviewing my stories, you are one of my favourite people on here, glad to have met you**

**Enjoy!**

"And…you're completely one hundred percent sure you want to share with Amber now Nina's not coming back?" he asked, helping Mara unpack back into her old room. She remembered when she was first here, back when they had been best friends, back when Mick was here, back when Joy hadn't left. So much had changed.

"I like Amber," she grinned at him "And besides, I hate being in a triple, Patricia and Joy are always talking about boys, and always asking me about you," she rolled her eyes, shuddering, as she placed the blanket onto her made bed.

Jerome's eyebrows raised and he perked up "They ask you about me?" he asked, ego growing "What sort of questions are they pestering my little Mara with, then?"

Mara sighed, picking up her next box, blushing "Oh you know…girl questions," she tried to avoid his eyes, placing her socks into the drawer.

"Such as?" he persisted, his eyes amused as he watched her fumble.

"Well…well things like…what do we talk about, how often you compliment me, how good a kisser you are from 1-10," she said quickly, trying to shrug and pass it off as casual "You know, that sort of thing,"

Jerome's face became serious for a moment, and he coughed, worriedly. "Really?" he felt a little flustered and sick, he didn't realise girls asked questions so deep, questions like that could shake the core of the relationship, break it down completely. "And…how did you answer them?"

Mara turned, taking out her shoes from her suitcase and placing them neatly in a row under her bed. "W-well…I…I said we talk about nearly everything," she shot him a smile and he relaxed slightly "And…you compliment me all the time, which is…really really sweet of you. Patricia didn't believe me. But you do, all the time Jerome, I'm gonna get really big headed and vain,"

"You could never be vain," he pointed out. Mara looked up at him, and he laughed lightly, setting her alarm clock onto her bedside table. "Right, I see," there was a calm, soothing silence for a moment, before Jerome continued "And…how much did you rate me out of ten?"

Mara froze, sliding her suitcase under her bed neatly. They were almost done, only two more boxes, and Jerome was working on one of them. She busied herself with unpacking the second box, it was filled with her hairbrush, and clips, girl things.

"Jaffray," he called smiling, reminding her that he was still there, and not going anywhere.

"How much would you rate me?" she asked, turning it around. Jerome froze. Mara sighed, pulling a notebook out of her pocket. She carried it around with her, and she ripped out two pages, handing him one. "Okay, we rate each other, out of ten. Alright?"

Jerome nodded, smiling at how cute she was. He pulled a pen out of his grey blazer, and they both wrote it down. Folding the paper. They swapped "Alright," Jerome unfolded it quickly, his nimble fingers opening the paper, straightening it out to reveal Mara's neat handwriting _10 _he smiled wildly, so she enjoyed as much as she did? And she was telling people he was a good kisser? How much more could he ask for?

Mara watched his reaction, smiling. Before opening hers _11 _"Jerome!" she cried out, laughing "That's cheating! I said one to ten!"

"What? Is it my fault you're amazing at everything?" he asked, leaning across the bed, kissing her softly. He could feel her blush. "Jaffray," he laughed "You are a fantastic kisser,"

Mara blushed harder "You're doing it on purpose," she grumbled, but she wasn't able to keep a straight face and she smiled at her boyfriend. She placed the last of it on her dressing table. Of course, it was no match for Amber's makeup collection, but it was enough. "Are you done?" she asked

Jerome looked down at the box, only one thing left. "Almost," he frowned, picking it out. It was a picture of the two of them his sister had taken in the summer. They had gone sailing, and they were both soaking wet…somehow still beautiful, and the sun dappled off them, sparkling. And Mara was kissing him on the cheek. And if you looked closely…very very closely…you could almost see pink tinting Jerome's cheeks. But of course, no one would look that closely. "You framed it," he grinned triumphantly. Mara looked up, smiling when she saw it. She took it out of his hands, placing it down on the table

"Of course I framed it," she whacked him lightly in the chest "Don't you frame photos?"

"Never had all that many photos," he sighed. Mara frowned, slipping her hand into his blazer pocket and taking out his phone, she went into his photo gallery, which contained over 70 photos of the two of them. Jerome rolled his eyes "Well yeah, I could frame them, but they're mostly of you, people would think I was stalking you or something,"

"You are stalking me," Mara teased, putting away the last box. She looked around, it was done, she was back for the next term of Anubis "Thanks for helping me unpack by the way,"

Jerome wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lightly on the cheek "Anything for you, Jaffray,"

**I hope you all liked it, the ending got away from me, but you know, they go on forever, so why should I write the ending?**

**Review?**

**x**


End file.
